1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Disclosure is often carried out for documents owned by administrative organizations and the like. Nevertheless, in some cases, these documents contain information that is required to be concealed in view of protection of personal information and the like. Thus, when these documents are to be disclosed, parts containing such information that is required to be concealed are blacked out or the like.